encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?
| writer = | director = | theme_music_composer = The Invisible Car | opentheme = "Do the Robot" | composer = | country = United States | language = English | network = Cartoon Network | executive_producer = Greg Miller | producer = | company = | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 26 (and 1 pilot) | runtime = 22 minutes | picture_format = NTSC (480i) | first_aired = | last_aired = |}} Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (usually shortened to Robot Jones) is an American animated television series created by Greg Miller for Cartoon Network, and the 12th of the network's Cartoon Cartoons. The show centers on a teen-aged robot attending a suburban middle school in a futuristic 1980s world. Characters Main * Robot Electro Jones (voiced by a text-to-voice program's 'Junior' voice in season one and Bobby Block in season two + redubbed reruns of season one) is a robot who does whatever he can to fit into human society, and often encountering problems in doing so. He is specifically Unit KX-8-O V.1, as he claims to be in one episode, developed and produced by a company called JNZ Robotics. Although his real age is unknown, it is presumed that he is programmed to be an adolescent, thereby fitting in with the middle schoolers he is observing. His body is painted red with black stripes on the bottom. Among his humanoid features, he has a set of large yellow eyes, which also function as "cameras" to analyze objects and humans as well as for x-ray vision. Robot's eyes also flash on and off when he talks, rather than moving his mouth. His "brain" resembles a giant light bulb, which screws to the top of his head. The Yogman Twins make it one of their great missions to obtain Robot's brain, implying that it contains all of Robot's life essence, although being without his brain does little but slows down Robot's thought process, as seen in Electric Boogaloo. Whenever the day ends, he adds something to his memory called "Data Log Entry," which he uses to recall what he learned through the experience. * Timothy "Socks" Morton (voiced by Kyle Sullivan) is the best friend of Robot Jones. He is quite a fanatic to rock music. Though he typically mentors and provides Robot with reassurance as best as he can, he has a realistic cap to his understanding, and can lose his temper with Robot, as shown in Family Vacation. In his first appearance in the Pilot, he was a student in Mr. McMcMc's class who commented positively on Robot challenging McMcMc,and had no name. Unlike Mitch and Cubey, is never revealed how he became Robot's friend, let alone his closest. He has blond curly hair and wears a green jacket. He is roughly 12 years old. * Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle (voiced by Myles Jeffrey) is the shorter friend with dark, straight hair, sunglasses with window blinds for lenses, and roller skates. He is roughly 12 years old. * Mitchell "Mitch" Freeman Davis (voiced by Gary LeRoi Gray) is a lad often seen wearing headphones, a red sweater and sandals. His eyes are obscured by his long hair. Like Cubey and Robot, he also enjoys video games, and appears more often with Cubey than either appear without each other. It may be assumed from this Cubey and Mitch are best friends. Mitch is also roughly 12 years old. * Dad Unit (voiced by a text-to-voice program's 'Ralph' voice) is Robot's father, specifically a KC-213 model. When he says something, he often says it three times; one example would be "Listen to your mother! Listen to your mother! Listen to your mother!" as said in the second pilot "Electric Boogaloo." He has only one arm on the top of his head, wears a tie and in his focus on tasks he often gets into shenanigans such as smashing through walls. He is very no-nonsense and easily annoyed, which often results in him causing destruction of some kind. He is very protective of his family, and will punch out a supposed peeping tom spying on his wife, as seen in Hookie 101, or threaten anybody who comes too close to Robot's house, such as the mailman in "Parents." * Mom Unit (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is Robot's mother, specifically a JUN-77 model. She is pink in color, has one eyeball which is a red camera lens, and her arms are gas pump hoses with nozzle-like hands which she uses for giving fuel to her fellow units. Like Dad Unit, she seems to generally have a no-nonsense attitude. Mom Unit also spends time at home drilling holes in the front yard looking for more sources of oil whenever she runs out, as shown in "Parents." She is more verbose than Robot's father, and often it is she who is explaining or instructing Robot on what task he will complete in a given episode. Though very intelligent, she herself is bewildered by human behavior, and uses her own questions to prompt Robot's next social assignment, such as in Cube Wars. Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2003 American television series endings Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Cartoon Network Studios series and characters Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Television series set in the 1980s Category:Fictional robots Category:Robots in television Category:Robot animation Category:Peabody Award-winning television programs Category:Television shows set in Delaware Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters